


I thought you were too young for me. Turned out, you're everything I ever needed.

by Abbypd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam Fluff, Niam oneshot, Niam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is mister Horan, your intern”<br/>“My intern?” Liam didn’t know he’d have an intern.<br/>“Yes. Your intern. Mister Styles called in sick today, so he’s all yours now” mister Cowell stated.<br/>‘all mine’ </p><p>Liam is thirty-one and has a job. As most people his age. But what happens when one day the most perfect person on this earth walks into his office, and spends every day with him for four weeks? </p><p>Or: What to do when you fall for someone who’s twelve years younger than you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were too young for me. Turned out, you're everything I ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com

Most days, Liam didn’t really mind wearing a suit, complete with tie. It made him feel successful, accomplished. Especially that one certain day when his car wouldn’t start and he had to take a cab. The driver was his old high school bully, fat, and looking older than he actually was. Liam had never felt that confident in his life before. He had been wanting for a few years now to show his bully how far he’d come. Wearing a suit and tie to work and shit.

 

He knew he was good looking, ladies his age – and girls a lot younger – were practically throwing themselves at him. They would always blush and giggle whenever he winked or smiled at them. The man always cursed himself for not being that confident around men though.

 

But today, Liam hated his suit. Children were outside in their swimsuits, playing with water. Adults who had a day off tried to stay in the shadow as much as possible, cool drinks always within their reach. The fans in Liam’s office were spinning like mad, but it didn’t really help.

 

Liam couldn’t pay attention to his work. His tie was itching and in the hallway was standing a gorgeous young boy, chatting with one of the ladies at the front desk. He had blonde hair, pink cheeks and blue eyes.

 

Liam’s boss, mister Cowell, walked over to the boy, shook his hand and they walked towards Liam’s office. The man quickly went to work again, or at least he pretended to do so.

 

“Mister Payne”

Liam looked up. His eyes were met with stunning blue ones. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t.

“This is mister Horan, your intern”

“My intern?” Liam didn’t know he’d have an intern.

“Yes. Your intern. Mister Styles called in sick today, so he’s all yours now” mister Anderson stated.

_‘all mine’_

Liam smiled up at the boy.

 

“Good, I’ll leave you two to it. I have to go, see you two tomorrow. Mister Payne, Mister Horan”

 

And with that, mister big boss was gone. Much to Liam’s delight.

“Hi, I’m Liam”

“Niall”

“Glad he’s gone, now I can finally get rid of this stupid jacket and tie” Liam grinned while removing his jacket.

Niall simply smiled.

 _‘God, that smile is to die for’_ Liam thought to himself.

 

When Niall’s smile turned into an expecting glance, Liam had to bring himself back to reality.

 

“Right. Let’s start with showing you around, yeah?” Liam suggested.

 

\-----

 

“Okay, since you were supposed to be Harry’s intern, they didn’t tell me anything about you. So… Please, introduce yourself” Liam watched Niall expectantly.

“Erm, I’m Niall Horan. I just moved here from Mullingar, Ireland. I’m nineteen and in my last year of high school. I didn’t graduate last year because I was in an accident. I missed quite some classes, so I didn’t pass.”

“Were you injured?”

_‘off course he was injured you stupid fuck. He wouldn’t have missed class if he wasn’t’_

“Yeah, I broke my kneecap. I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, and I had to learn how to walk all over again. I trained every day. My parents thought that was more important than school”

“I agree”

The two men smiled at each other.

_‘God, he is pretty’_

“I hadn’t been the brightest student, and with the weeks I had missed, it was just impossible for me to pass. My two best friends tutored me as much as possible, but it was no use. Unfortunately. But now I’m given another change, so that’s great.”

“But, why are you an intern if you are in high school?”

“It’s a new project on our school. They want us to go do the job you want to do later for four weeks so you can be sure you really want to do that. It might help us chose what college to go to and all but it unfortunately means we’ll graduate two weeks later, so we’ll miss two weeks of summer break.

It’s a test to see if some of us change our minds, and if some do, they’re going to do this every year to help the students.”

“I love your accent.”

_‘Shit, did I say that out loud?’_

Liam could feel his face warm up, and when he heard Niall giggle, he was one hundred percent sure his cheeks were a bright shade of red. Though the giggle that escaped Niall’s mouth was the cutest thing he’d ever heard, he was to horrified to think of something to say. He must’ve sounded really creepy.

 

“So, when’s lunchtime?” the blonde boy joked.

 

\-----

 

During lunch, Liam got to know Niall a little better. He found out that Niall had a brother, sister in law and nephew. The Irishman told about his two best friends, Louis and Zayn. Liam learned Louis was good at soccer and the biggest idiot of the school. He found out Zayn was modest, smart and a real artist. Niall told that he played the guitar and that his mum always told him to join the voice, but he didn’t think he was good enough.

 

_“Really? Can you sing for me?”_

_“Here? In a full canteen? No way!”_

 

Liam had found out that he absolutely adored Niall’s accent, Niall’s laugh, Niall’s smile, Niall’s blonde hair with brown roots, Niall’s bright blue eyes and everything that was Niall. This was not good.

This was not good at all.

 

\-----

 

“Harry?”

_“Miss me already?”_

“Not at all, and that’s the problem!”

_“Sorry?”_

“It’s your intern”

_“What about him?”_

“Cowell gave him to me”

_“So. He can’t be that bad, I’ve had a couple of email’s from him, he seemed to be a great kid”_

“That’s the whole problem”

_“Mate, what is?”_

“I like him”

_“So?”_

“…”

_“Oh, like that? Shit”_

“Yeah.”

_“Tell me, what’s he like?”_

“I don’t want to talk about it, he’s bloody perfect, I need to get my mind of him. I’ve only seen him once, Haz. This is _not_ good!”

_“Wanna watch a movie?”_

“Please”

_“On my way”_

“I brought you pizza. It sounded like you could use some. Which Toy Story do you want to see, one, two or three?”

“All three” Liam sighed.

“Don’t be dramatic Li” Harry smiled down at his friend, who looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen.

“This is bad Haz. The first guy I’ve liked in ages and he is nineteen! That makes him twelve years younger than I am!”

“You’ll get over it”

“I don’t want to”

“Stop being so childish and watch fucking toy story with me!”

“I love you Haz”

Liam kissed his best friend since forever on his cheek and they snuggled up together, watching Liam’s favourite movie for at least the twentieth time.

 

\-----

 

When Liam hurried into his office, Niall was already there, sitting behind Liam’s desk.

“Morning mister Payne” he said while he shot up from where he was seated.

“Liam”

“Right, sorry. Morning Liam”

“Morning Niall. What were you doing there?” Liam looked at the boy with an amused smile.

“N-nothin. Sorry, I – I just wanted to” Niall stuttered.

“It’s okay. No need to apologize. You know, the first day I worked in this office, I just sat at my desk and looked around, imagined I was working here instead of actually doing so”

Niall smiled, his face still bright pink. At least, brighter than usual.

 

“You’re wearing a suit” the eldest noticed.

“Yeah, mister Cowell told me to.”

“It sure looks good on you!”

‘ _Fuck, why did I say that? I really have to learn to shut the fuck up!”_

Problem was, he really had a thing for men in suit – but then again, who doesn’t? –

and Niall just looked so much older, which made it feel like all this was okay.

“Thank you. You do to”

_‘Did he wink? No, he did not wink. That is not possible, why would he wink at me?’_

“Erm.. Thanks” Liam gulped, looking around the room, searching for something to say, to do. He could feel the boy’s eyes on him, though he did not dare look at him, he knew he was smirking. He did not know why though, but he was smirking nonetheless.

 

\-----

 

“I’ve got to go to a meeting, do you want to come?”

“I’d love to”

“Right” Liam said, not sure what to do with himself. He walked out of the room, Niall following him close. Too close. And when he took a seat, Niall went to sit right next to him. That wasn’t very weird, seeing Niall didn’t know anyone but Liam, but the man didn’t like it. It was a little suffocating, and his crush was growing whenever Niall was to close. Problem was, that if Niall had been on the other side of the room, he’d still be to close. There was no way out for Liam.

Harry walked into the room and sat down opposite of Liam, smiling at him.

While their boss was talking, Harry kept making faces, looking at Niall and then back at Liam. The eldest tried to make him stop, making faces back. What if Niall noticed what Harry was doing. He’d be screwed. Niall had a little trouble sitting still, which was adorable in Liam’s eyes. He felt Niall’s knee bumping into his leg sometimes, but he always pulled back immediately.

_‘He’s so doing this on purpose’_

When he finally dares looking at the boy, Niall smiles brightly at him, like he’s having the time of his life. Liam wonders how that is possible, since this is the most boring meeting he’s ever attended. He smiles back though, leaning in to whisper to the boy.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here, it’s the worst part of my job”

“Well, it’s good to know the pro’s and con’s, isn’t it?”

Liam just nodded and then paid attention to his boss again.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Harry grinning at him, but he decided to ignore it.

‘ _Childish little Harry.’_

 

\-----

 

It was Friday, and one workweek with Niall had already passed. They had only three weeks left. Liam couldn’t get his head around how he had fallen so hard in just five days. He wasn’t the kind of guy to fall in love with strangers, it had never happened before. He had been in love twice, both guys had been good friends of him before he realized he wanted more from them than friendship. After the breakup he had nothing left though, so he had forbidden his heart to fall for friends. But nineteen year olds weren’t any better.

 

“So, Niall, what are you going to do this weekend?” Liam inquired.

“Me and the lads are going to a new club, having a few drinks. Saturday is football day and I’m going to sleep all day this Sunday”

“Sounds fun” Liam laughed.

“And you, what are you going to do?” Niall asked.

“I usually go wherever my friends are taking me”

“That’s nice, not knowing where you’ll end up and all. My friends usually go to the exact same club every weekend, it took quite some whining before I got them to come with me” the blonde told.

“Yeah, well, I’ve seen all the bars and clubs in and around London” Liam smiled.

“Harry is quite a party animal” he mumbled to himself.

Sometimes Liam wished he was more like him. But if he was, who was going to take care of Haz and the lads?

 

\-----

 

_“There’s this new club in town, opening tonight. First drink is free and I heard lots of people are going”_

“Whatever, you know I don’t mind where we go”

_“Great, just come to my place as soon as you’re ready.”_

“Okay, be right there”

 

So, Niall was going to a new club, Harry wants to go to a new club. How big was the change Liam would run into the boy tonight? It was London after all, who knew how many new places opened every week.

Liam tried on at least eight different outfits and eventually went with a white shirt with ripped jeans. Harry always said it was his favourite outfit on Liam.

He spent five extra minutes on his quiff and wore his favourite aftershave.

 

“You always wear this when you need to impress someone. Who are you expecting to meet?” Harry smirked when Liam showed up.

“Erm” Liam muttered.

“Please don’t say you’re hoping to see Niall” Harry rolled his eyes when Liam smiled at him sheepishly.

“You’re such an idiot”

“You love me”

“I shouldn’t”

 

\-----

 

Harry, Andy, Nick, Ed and Liam walked into the full club. Liam’s eyes scanned the crowd but the dance floor was filled with blonde boys. None of them as beautiful as Niall.

“Five beer please”

With his drink in his hand he walked over to his friends, who were sitting in a booth somewhere in a corner. They didn’t have anything to drink yet and though Harry wasn’t ashamed of anything, he always needed at least three drinks before he would dance.

While Liam walked up to his friends, he heard a familiar voice saying – or rather shouting – his name. Butterflies are filling his stomach even before he can turn around to look the boy in the eyes.

“Hi” he smiled, a little uncomfortable. The boy probably thought he was stalking him.

“What a coincidence you’re here too”

“Yeah, well, the boys wanted to check this place out, so”

Niall nodded.

“Come on” the Irishman walked away, Liam stared at him for a second, before following him.

“Guys, this is Liam”

“Ah, the famous mister Payne. You’re even hotter than Niall said” a boy with brown hair and the most mischievous smirk the man had ever seen said.

Niall’s cheeks got all red and he giggled nervously. Liam was in the exact same state.

“That’s Louis, Zayn, Josh and Stan”

“Hi” Liam waved, feeling like an idiot for not saying anything else.

“I didn’t know old guys still went clubbing” Louis stated.

“I’m only thirty-one. And my friends are younger so I guess it’s not that weird.”

“It’s not weird at all” Niall smiles.

“I erm.. I’ve got to erm... Yeah, I’m going to see the lads”

Liam rushed to his friends, and let himself fall next to Harry.

“He’s here. He introduced me to his friends, one said that I was even hotter than Niall had said”

“Yeah, well, you really are extremely handsome dude”

“I-I...” he stuttered, not knowing at al how to react.

“Damn Haz, what am I supposed to do?”

“Dance with him”

“I don’t dance”

“Get drunk”

“I can’t, remember.”

“Then get him drunk, he probably won’t remember half of it when he wakes up. Just that the two of you danced, and not that you dance like an hippo”

“I can’t do that, he’s my intern”

“Right, well... He is Irish, he’ll probably get himself drunk”

“By the way, I don’t dance like an hippo” Liam insisted.

“No you dance like a god, but I made a promise to myself that I would never compliment you twice a day or more, even though you could use the ego boost. It’s just not good for my heterosexuality to compliment you on your perfectness.”

“You just complimented me three times in five minutes”

“That’s the alcohol kicking in. I’m going to dance. Watch and learn”

 

Liam watched as Harry walked up to a petite girl with long blonde hair and started dancing in front of her. He didn’t have to look any longer to know she’d be grinding up against him within a few seconds.

 

“Wanna dance?” Niall’s accent was even thicker now he obviously had a few drinks.

“Erm. I can’t dance”

“I don’t believe you”

“I really can’t though” Liam giggled.

“Proof it”

Niall grabbed Liam’s large hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He started moving his feet and hips a bit, like most people did. Liam didn’t consider it dancing, but it looked really cute when the blonde did it.

“Dance Liam!” Niall’s hands grabbed Liam’s hips and moved them from side to side. It probably looked ridiculous, so Liam took Niall’s hands and held them while they danced. The man wasn’t sure if it really happened or he just imagined it, but Niall seemed to move closer and closer to him. His small arms wrapped around Liam’s neck and his chest touched Liam’s.

Hazel  met blue like they were drawn to each other. No matter how hard Liam tried, he couldn’t look away.

 

What felt like hours passed and Niall’s face moved closer to Liam’s. The man knew what was going to happen, and even though he hadn’t been able to think of anything else the last week, he had to reject. It took all his willpower to turn his head. He really wanted this, but he wanted both of them to be sober. It just felt bad kissing his drunk and way younger intern.

Niall looked hurt, and his grip loosened around the man. He brought his face closer again, but this time, it was to talk to Liam.

“Sorry” he yells, trying to be heard over the music.

Liam wanted to explain, wanted to keep the boy in his arms a lot longer, but Niall turned around and walked away immediately.

 

\-----

 

Saturday and Sunday couldn’t go by fast enough. Those two days felt like weeks. Liam was extremely nervous. Would Niall remember, and if he did, would he remember everything or maybe only the dancing? Would he be any different this Monday? Or would he pretend like nothing happened? Liam didn’t even know what he preferred. If he would change it would mean it were going to be three awkward weeks and he’d probably never speak to the boy again. But there was also a change he could talk about it with Niall that way. And if the Irishman pretended nothing had ever happened, they would just go on being colleagues, chatting and laughing all the time, simply spending time together from nine to five. But then it would be hard if not impossible to ever start a conversation about last Friday, explaining he wanted Niall as well.

 

But what if Niall didn’t actually want him. Maybe he wanted to see how far he could go. Maybe he just wanted to brag to his friends that he had kissed him. Maybe he just wanted positive feedback on his internship.

 

_‘Damn Liam, u need to stop thinking like that. Niall’s not like that! Not at all!’_

 

\-----

 

“Hello Liam” Niall sounded happy, but when Liam looked up, the blonde boy didn’t look at him, and his smile wasn’t as bright as before.

“Hi. I’ve got a meeting again, do you want to come?” Liam offered.

“No, sorry, I didn’t finish all my work last Friday so I’ll just do that first, if you don’t mind.”

“Off course not. See you in a bit”

Liam walked into the big room and took a seat next to Harry.

“Where’s Niall?”

“Not here”

“I can see that, but you couldn’t go anywhere without him last week. What happened?”

“He tried to kiss me, that happened” it sounded more like a soft hiss than a whisper, and Liam really didn’t want to sound bitter or anything but he just hated this whole situation.

“He tried? Why didn’t you let him?” Harry sounded really surprised, and Liam couldn’t really blame him.

“Because he was drunk. And it would’ve been wrong”

“But you wanted it”

“Off course I did”

“Tell him”

“I can’t tell him. He’s pretending like nothing happened, but he is failing and I don’t know what to do”

“Tell him” Harry said again, looking quite sure of himself.

“It’s not that easy. He’s too young, it’s just wrong”

“Feelings are never wrong” Harry winked.

Liam sighed and thought about how to talk to Niall.

 

He kept thinking about it for days, nights even. He would see that boy every day for three weeks straight, how was he going to deal with this. Even now Niall wasn’t really chatting with him anymore, his crush was getting worse. Because now he was glancing at him in secret, and Niall looked so good when he thought Liam didn’t see him. He was just so cute when he was working with all his concentration, his brow furrowed.

 

Thursday Niall called in sick and Liam was worried. He couldn’t stop thinking about his intern, was he really sick? What if he wasn’t but just faked it so he wouldn’t have to work with Liam. What if he was sick and it was serious. Maybe he wouldn’t come back. Maybe he was so sick he had to stay home for two weeks and he would never ever see the blonde again. Should he go by to bring flowers? Or fruit. Probably fruit, teenage boys don’t really like flowers.

But what if his mum is home and she opens and this old guy is at the door and..

 

“Harry?” Liam knocked on the door to Harry’s office.

“Hey, Li, what’s up?” Harry looked up from his work and smiled when he saw his best friend and favourite colleague.

“Niall called in sick” the man’s voice sounded worried.

“So? People get sick sometimes” the curly haired lad smirked.

“What if it was just to be away from me?”

“You really need to stop over thinking Li. But I really do think it would be best to be honest with him”

Liam sat down in one of the chairs in the office and let his head drop in his hands.

“He’s driving me crazy”

“I can see that” Harry joked.

“That’s why you have to tell him”

“I will. As soon as he gets back. But what am I going to do until then?”

“Want to watch a movie tonight at my place?”

“Sure. Thanks Haz.” And with that Liam had to go back to work. Cowell had been mad at the duo many times for chatting during work time, he didn’t want to get caught again.

 

\-----

 

“Or I could send him a text”

“Could you _please_ shut up for just a second. I’m trying to watch a movie here!”

“Just answer and I won’t say another thing till the movie is over”

“Yes, text him. Ask him if he’s feeling better already. Now shut up”

 

_Hi. I was wondering how you were doing. Feeling any better yet? Liam_

During the movie, Liam just kept checking his phone. He got a respond within fifteen minutes, but it had felt like hours.

 

_Hi, yeah, much better. I’ll be back tomorrow._

No x on the end. But he hadn’t done that either. Would have been nice though.

_‘This boy is driving you crazy, stop thinking!’_

 

_Great. x_

He doubted about the x for a second. But he was planning on telling the boy he liked him tomorrow anyways, so it didn’t really matter.

 

\-----

 

“Niall, can I talk with you?”

The boy had just walked into the room and was looking at the eldest with big eyes, he even looked worried.

“It’s not bad. At least, I hope it isn’t.”

Niall looked confused now, he said nothing, waiting for Liam to speak up.

“About last week, I”

“Please, just forget it Liam. I had too much to drink and...”

“No, Niall, I can’t forget it. I don’t want to” Liam interrupted the boy. He finally had the courage to speak what was on his mind, if he waited any longer, he’d probably give up again.

“What do you mean?” the boy asked.

“What I mean is..”

Liam closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

“I mean that I like you. A lot. Too much. I like you but you’re so young and I have been trying to fight it but I couldn’t and I didn’t know what to do, you looked so good and I wanted to kiss you so badly but you were drunk and it was wrong but I hated how you were around me last week! I hated that you ignored me, I missed you so much and...” Liam always tended to talk too much when he was nervous. He was definitely nervous right now.

Niall took a step in his direction, his hands grabbed the man’s face and his face came closer and closer, just like last week. But this time, there was no one who could see it, and more important, Niall’s pupils weren’t blown this time.

Liam felt the blonde’s lips on his own, and he had always wondered what it would be like. He felt how the boy parted his lips slightly, he could feel a tongue pressed against his lips. He willingly opened his mouth and their tongues met for the very first time. And hopefully not the last time.

They kissed until they had to part to breath. Their foreheads stayed connected though. The man could feel Niall’s breath against his skin. He looked the boy in the eyes.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“It’s okay.”

Niall placed a brief kiss on the man’s lips and then took a step back.

“Mister Cowell can’t find us like this.”

“I’m glad one of us is still able to think straight after what just happened” Liam giggled. Niall winked at him, and turned around to get them some coffee.

 

“He was looking happy”

“Harry, hi”

“Did you tell him”

“Maybe”

“What did he say”

“Nothing”

“Nothing?”

“We kissed”

“You kissed?”

“Yes, what are you, deaf?” Liam couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s amazing. How was he?”

“I’ll tell you later, he’ll be right back”

“No, I want to know now, you’ve been whining and talking about him for two weeks now, and I’ve always listened, now I want to hear everything about it!”

“Everything about what?” Niall walked into the room with two coffee mugs, still smiling from ear to ear.

“About the meeting from yesterday I missed. But we’ll talk later Payno” Harry winked before he turned around and left the room.

 

\------

 

“Can I see you tonight?”

Liam’s eyes scanned Niall’s face. The boy was looking at him like he was still afraid of an answer.

“I wish we could. But don’t you think it’s a good idea to keep this a secret until your internship is over?” Liam muttered, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings.

“I understand.” The boy looked down at his feet. Liam couldn’t help but get up and wrap his arms around his small frame. The door to his office was closed, the man could only hope no one would walk in on them.

“Hey, how ‘bout you go out tonight with your friends and then tomorrow you come over to my place and we’ll spend the day there yeah? I’ll cook dinner, okay?”

Niall face lid up and he kissed Liam’s cheek, a little unsure.

“Can I tell Louis and Zayn?”

“Yeah. But just don’t tell too many people yet. It’s only for two weeks.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow than.”

Liam tightened his grip around the boy and kissed him on his lips. They parted quick enough, for the door opened. Liam stared at the door with wide eyes, but relaxed when he recognized the mop of curls.

“I’ll just pretend I didn’t see that”

Niall scratched the back of his head, his face was bright red, once again.

“I erm. I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you than. I’ll text you later” Liam winked at the boy, though he knew he couldn’t wink for shit.

The blonde waved and walked out the office. The eldest let out a shaky breath.

“You scared me to death. Knock next time will you?”

“Sorry, I forgot you’re having a secret affair in here.”

“It’s not like that, you know that”

“Off course I do.”

 

\-----

 

_Having fun? Xx_

_Lots. Wish u were here tho._

_Did u tell your friends yet?_

_Yeah :D_

_And?_

_I’ll tell u tomorrow yeah?_ _Xxx cant wait 2 c u!_

_Me neither. X_

_Promise we’ll go out the Friday my internship is over?_

_Yeah, same club as last week ;)_

_Great. Gunna stop texting now, is getting hard._

_Okay. C u tomorrow. Have fun xxx_

“Who’s that?” Ed, Harry, Nick Andy and Liam were at a bar just outside of London. Liam and Ed both liked going there, since it wasn’t very crowded, so it was easy to just chat there.

“Niall”

“Who’s Niall?” Nick asked.

“My intern” Liam told, face turning slightly pink.

“Why are you texting him?” Andy asked curious.

“Erm...” Liam took a sip of his beer to take some time to think about a good answer.

“Because he’s having a secret relationship with him” Harry beamed.

“What!?” Ed, Andy and Nick asked in harmony.

“How old is he?” Ed asked.

“Nineteen”

“Are you out of your mind?” Nick exclaimed.

“A little” Liam’s head felt purple now.

“At least it’s not illegal” Andy smirked.

“He’s twelve years younger” Nick said, - yeah, like Liam didn’t know that – looking at Liam with a way too serious face.

“I can’t help it. I just really like him, and he likes me. He tried to kiss me last week, and I rejected him but I just like him way too much to let him go.”

“I think it’s cute. If they like each other, than what’s the problem. When can we meet him?” Ed winked.

Liam had already expected that he’d have Ed’s back. Ed was a sucker for love. And he had Haz off course.

“Maybe you guys could meet him next week. If he wants to”

“Yeah, I’d like to meet the guy that made you a pedophile.”

“Andy, that’s enough!” Haz bumped his elbow into Andy’s side, obviously feeling sorry for his friend.

 

_Cnt waut til timprpq :) cxx_

Liam smiled at his phone. They always say that people text the person they are in love with when they’re drunk. So this was definitely a good sign.

 

\-----

 

Saturday and Sunday went by way too fast. Niall spent the whole weekend at Liam’s. It had been the best weekend of Liam’s life. They watched Disney movies, kissed, sang along to the songs, kissed again, Niall had played guitar and sang while Liam had cooked. And then they kissed some more.

 

_“So, can I call you my boyfriend yet?” Niall had asked._

_“Off course you can. But just, wait until your internship is over before you tell anyone”_

_“Sure babe”_

_“When did you start liking me?” Niall had asked after he had kissed his new boyfriend for the thousandth time that day._

_“The moment you walked into the building. You looked so good. You always do.”_

_Niall didn’t say anything, but brought his lips to Liam’s face and kissed him._

_“I just can’t stop kissing you. I’ve wanted it from the moment I walked into your office. I dreamt about it Tuesday night. I told my friends I had a crush on you Wednesday, I told them you were perfect. I couldn’t look at you without wanting you to push me up against the wall and kiss the living shit out of me” Niall giggled._

 

Liam watched Niall while he was typing something on the computer. He thought about last weekend. He thought about actually pushing the boy up against the wall. You know, just because it was hot and because the boy had wanted that. But it was risky. Maybe he could do it tomorrow morning. Liam and Niall were always very early at work, most days they were the first to arrive.

The blonde looked up from the screen and locked eyes with Liam. The man didn’t have to blush anymore. He smiled and winked. He hated that he couldn’t be all lovey-dovey with Ni at work. He loved snuggling up on the couch together, cuddling and kissing. Off course he couldn’t wait to go further with the boy, but he was so young! He wanted to wait until Niall was ready. He didn’t want to push him. He knew Niall was a virgin. Sure he was nineteen, but he had only found out he was gay last year. So, Liam had to be patient, take things slow. It was okay though, it was Niall. He wanted to protect him at all cost. He wanted him to be happy, to build a future together, no matter what people thought.

 

\-----

 

“’Ello boss” Niall cheekily said when he entered Liam’s office.

Liam slammed the door shut after him, placed both his hands on Niall’s shoulders and pushed him fiercely against the wall. He crashed his lips on the boy’s. A surprised moan escaped Niall’s lips, it took a few seconds before his lips started moving. His lips were cold since there was a chilly breeze outside, but it felt amazing against Liam’s lips. The eldest deepened the kiss, he let his tongue explore Niall’s mouth, earning another moan from the boy.

The boy’s left hand roamed over Liam’s back while the other was in his hair, tugging slightly every now and then.

A knock on the door made Liam push himself off of Niall, since his whole body was leaning against him, almost every part of them touching.

“Hey lovebirds. It’s me” Harry’s voice sounded way too amused for this time of day.

“What do you want”

“I wanted to let you know I could actually here you while I was walking by, so you should be careful. There is no one here yet, but I thought you should know for whenever this may happen again”

Liam could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Thank you, I guess” Niall giggled, looking at Liam with beautiful sparks in his eyes.

“You should probably fix your hair” he winked.

 

\-----

 

“Well, I introduced them already, but I’m not sure if you remember. This is Josh, Zayn, Stan and that’s Louis”

“He couldn’t have forgotten me. I’m too cute to forget” Louis smiled at Liam.

“I’m proud of you Niall. Just came out of the closet a few months ago and already dating a sugar daddy”

Niall rolled his eyes and looked at Liam with an apologetic look. Liam just smiled.

“Charming, this one”

“You’ll learn to live with it” Josh stated.

“So, what do you teenagers do on a Saturday night?”

“Well, normally we’d go out clubbing, but since that’s not possible with Ni’s secret affair and all, we planned on FiFa, pizza, beer and music”

“Sounds great. My friends and I play FiFa all the time”

“Yeah right. Well, show us what you can do grandpa”

“Louis, will you shut up”

“It’s okay Niall. He’ll shut up as soon as I beat him” Liam smirked.

“Pff, bring it on”

“Oh, it is on!”

 

“I can’t believe it” Louis muttered.

“How is he better at a video game? He’s old!”

“I’ve got more experience.” Liam smiled at Niall, proud of himself.  
“And now I don’t want to hear another word about the whole age thing” Niall said, obviously irritated.

 

Three rounds of FiFa, six sassy comments from Louis and nine beers later, the boy’s were watching Toy Story in Zayn’s living room, all sitting on the floor. Niall was seated between Liam’s legs, his back pressed against Liam’s chest, the man’s arms protectively around him. Every now and then you could hear a soft kissing sound.

“Can you two please stop being so damn cute?” Louis snapped.

“Jealous?” Zayn joked. It was actually the first thing he had said all night.

“Off course not” Louis folded his arms over his chest.

“Then would you please shut up and just be happy for Niall?”

Louis watched Zayn with wide eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t want to screw up your friendship” Liam mumbled.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re always like this towards each other. But we love each other, right lads? And off course I’m jealous Zayn, I mean, I’m happy for Niall but is it really necessary to shove his gorgeous boyfriend in my face?”

Niall almost choked while laughing hysterically, he threw his head back, so it landed on Liam’s shoulder. Liam took it all in, his laugh, his smile, the way he squeezed his eyes shut.

“So, how are you going to tell your parents?”

“Don’t know yet. I’m planning on telling them next week, my internship is over then, so...”

“I’m really going to miss you on the office though” Liam muttered.

Niall smiled sadly at him, and kissed him while the boy’s all “awwwww’d them.

“But at least we won’t have to keep it a secret anymore”

“Fair enough”

“Can you two now please stop all the cuteness, it’s making me nauseous” Louis commented.

 

\-----

 

Every Sunday, Liam and his friends would meet at someone’s place, have dinner together and than just chill, watch a movie, play a videogame or something like that. It was Harry’s idea to play poker tonight.

“But I don’t know how to play” Niall admitted while Liam pushed on Ed’s doorbell.

 “I’ll help you, don’t worry.” replied Liam.

“Oh hello. Come in. I’m Ed”

“Niall Horan” Niall took Ed’s hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Liam has told me so much about you” Ed smiled.

“All good things I hope” Niall joked.

“Obviously.”

 

“Guys, this is Niall. Niall, that’s Nick, Andy and off course you know Harry.”

Niall waved sheepishly, not sure what to do or what to say.

Nick was still sceptical about the whole age difference, but Liam had warned him to be nice. He wanted Niall to feel safe around his friends, since he planned on keeping the blonde.

“Niall, do you like Fajita’s?”

“He likes everything eatable” Liam giggled, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s lower back while they walked towards the dinner table. He knew Niall was nervous, since he was a lot younger than the lads.

“So, do you parents know yet?” Andy asked kindly.

“No. I’m planning on telling them Saturday”

“Any idea how they’ll react?”

“Not sure. I’ve told them last year that I am gay and that was quite a shocker”

“Just bring Liam with you when you tell. Parents can’t resist his puppy eyes”

“Yeah, that was the plan.” Niall smiled, but Liam could tell he was already freaking out.

 

The poker game didn’t last very long. Liam won almost every round, so the guys decided to call it, since ‘Liam was probably cheating anyways’.

Niall had won one round, thanks to his boyfriend.

 

“Liam told me you play the guitar?” Ed looked at Niall, who nodded.

“Wanna jam?”

Ed and Niall played a few songs, and everyone sang along, even Andy and Nick, who couldn’t sing for shit.

“Well, sorry, but not everybody can sing like a fucking superstar” Andy shot at Ed, Harry and Liam. He had told them multiple times they should use their talents, maybe even start a boy band together, but they had always rejected that. Liam liked his life exactly as it was, completely ordinary. And Ed and Harry seemed to agree.

Niall hadn’t sang a word since he was playing the guitar, and Ed was encouraging him the whole time.

“Come on Ni, who cares what you sound like.”

Niall began playing wonderwall by oasis and Ed joined him.

The blonde finally began to sing:

 

 _Today is gonna be the day_ __  
That they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now.  
  
Back beat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out.  
I'm sure, you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt.  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now.  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding.  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you, but I don't know how.  
  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.  
And after all, you're my wonderwall.

Niall had looked his boyfriend in the eyes the whole time, not even looking down to see where to place his fingers. No one had joined in, because it clearly was a thing between them.

Liam was mesmerized by the sound of Niall’s silvery voice. It was slightly tremulous, but the man could see in the blonde’s eyes that he was nervous, so that kind of explained it.

Everyone was silent, and Niall looked at his feet. Liam got up from where he was seated, walked over to the boy who just serenaded him, gently grabbed his face, lifted it up and kissed him softly. Though he did not want to part, he didn’t like the idea that his friends were watching, especially since Nick still wasn’t okay with all this.

“That was beautiful” Liam whispered, his mouth still very close to Niall’s face. He could feel the heat from the boy’s face. The eldest loved it when he made Niall blush, he loved that he had that effect on him, even though he knew the boy blushed a lot. Just the idea that Niall blushed every single time they kissed.

 

\-----

 

Friday. Niall’s last day. One of the boy’s teachers came to the office to talk with Liam. He had to evaluate him. Well, that was going to be fun.

“Mister Payne. Thanks for your time”

“No problem. Sit down. Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you.”

Liam was seated at his desk, while Niall and his teacher were both on the other side.

“So, how were the last four weeks for you Niall?”

“It was great, I’ve met a lot of people, learned a lot of new things and it was very nice to work with mister Payne”

The man locked eyes, both keeping a straight face.

“And for you, mister Payne?”

“You can call me Liam. Erm, it was a very nice experience for me too, he’s been a great help to me, and he learns quick.”

The teacher kept on asking lots of questions, both Liam and Niall had to talk about each other a lot. They kept on glancing at each other, both loving that the teacher had no clue.

“Sounds like the two of you really get along. I bet you’re gonna miss a good help like Niall”

“I sure will”

Liam winked at Niall while the teacher grabbed her coat.

“Well, Niall, I’ll see you at school monday. And Liam, thanks for everything”

She shook Liam’s hand again and walked away. As soon as the door was closed, Niall couldn’t help but laugh. A big smile appeared on Liam’s face too. He kissed the laughing boy on his cheek, flattered by all the positive words he had said about him.

 

\-----

 

_“I’m going to tell them now. I’ll put you on speaker, so you can hear”_

“Okay baby, go for it!”

 

Liam could hear Niall placed his phone down, somewhere, en heard his parents chatting. It was the Saturday Niall was going to tell.

“Mum. Dad. I need to tell you something.”

“You’re not straight again are you?” Bobby joked.

Liam couldn’t help but smiled at that.

“Bobby!” Maura exclaimed.

Niall’s laughed beamed through the speaker of Liam’s phone. He was obviously standing very close to his phone.

“No. I erm. I’ve got a boyfriend”

“I knew it. Didn’t I tell you Bob? How long has it been sweety, almost two weeks now right?”

“Wha-... How do you know?”

“I’m you mother dear” Maura said with a warm voice.

Liam’s smile only got bigger and bigger during the conversation. He couldn’t wait to meet the wonderful lady that was Niall’s mother. She sounded so sweet. Just like his own mum.

“So, when can we meet the boyfriend?” Bob asked.

“He could come over for dinner tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Did you hear that Liam?”

Liam giggled.

“Yes I did”

“Has he been listening this whole time?” Bobby asked, and Niall started laughing hysterically again.

“I’m sorry, mister and miss Horan. It wasn’t my plan”

“That’s okay. You can come over right now if you want to?” Maura suggested.

“I’d love to. See you in a bit”

 

Liam tidied his shirt before he rang the bell. Though Niall’s parents sounded really nice, they’d probably freak out about the older guy on their doorstep.

“Hello Liam”

The man saw Maura’s smile fade a bit.

“Are you Liam?”

“Yes ma’am” he blushed, not sure what to do or say.

“Come on in” the woman smiled again, but Liam noticed it was different than when she first opened the door.

 

Liam took a sit next to his boyfriend and smiled at him, right after the blonde has introduced him to his dad.

“So, may I ask... How old are you Liam?”

“I’m thirty-one sir.”

Bobby shook his head at the couple, but didn’t say anything. Maura didn’t really speak up either, just looked at her boy with a worried look.

“Sweetie, I hope you understand this is a bit strange to us”

“I do mum. And I don’t blame you at all. I just hope that you can look past our age difference. I really love him mum” Niall pleaded, while the older lad held his hand tight.

 

Dinner was a bit awkward at first. Niall’s parents asked him all kinds of questions, about his job, where he lived, about his parents and all. The longer they talked, the more Niall’s parents seemed to realize he was actually a very decent man.

“I’m very sorry about earlier Liam. But I assume you understand we only want the best for our boy”

“Off course ma’am. I’d be surprised if you didn’t”

“You can call me Maura”

Niall squeezed Liam’s hand beneath the table, grinning from ear to ear.

“So, you’re one hundred percent okay with it?”

“Off course sweetie. As long as you’re happy.”

The boy looked over at his dad, and he simply nodded with a small smile on his face. He probably still had to get used to it, but Niall couldn’t blame him.

“Have you told your parents yet Liam?” Maura asked.

“No, we’re going there tomorrow. But I don’t expect any trouble. I think they’ll probably warn Niall or something, and tell me never to hurt him or anything like that. Like I’d do that. I think they’ll be almost as worried about him as you are”

“Well, I trust Niall is old and wise enough to pick his own boyfriend, so there’s no need for them or us to worry. You’re a really good man Liam, I trust you take care of my boy” Bobby suddenly said.

And Liam could help but kiss Niall right then and there.

 

\-----

 

“I’m nervous” Niall whispered softly, while he and Liam walked up to the door.

“No need to be, my parents will love you”

Liam pressed a kiss to the Irishmen’s forehead, and opened the door.

“Mum, dad?”

“In here!” he heard his mum’s voice coming from the living room.

“I brought you something”

Karen looked up, a surprised and confused look on her face.

She stood up and shook Niall’s hand.

“Mum, this is my boyfriend, Niall Horan”

“Boyfriend? How old are you honey?”

“Nineteen ma’am”

“Please call me Karen”

She shot a bewildered look at Liam while Niall shook Geoff’s hand.

The man shrugged with the biggest smile he could manage.

“So, how did this happen?”

Karen looked at Niall, wanting to hear it from him.

“Well, I was Liam’s intern for four weeks. And to be honest, I fell for him the moment I first laid eyes on him. I fell hard” Niall chuckled, all his nerves washed away.

“Do your parents know?”

“We told them yesterday. It took a few minutes for them to get used to it, but they liked Liam as soon as he started talking. They support us completely.”

Karen was silent for a little while, clearly over thinking the situation.

“I think it’s nice” Geoff smirked.

“Now he finally has someone who’s on the same level as he is”

“Yeah, thanks dad”

 

That Sunday went really well too. Karen warned Niall that he shouldn’t do things he wasn’t ready for and told Liam that he should go slow and Niall and always remember he was just a kid.

 

It was hard to remember that, when Niall pushed him down on his couch that night, straddling him, and kissing him fiercely. Niall’s hand roamed through his hair and over his chest. His mouth moved from his lips towards Liam’s neck, leaving bruises there.

“I want you”

The boy’s breathe was hot against Liam’s skin.

“Are you sure? You don’t have too, we can wait”

Liam wasn’t sure if he could wait though. Felt like he could burst. Felt like lifting the boy up, throwing him on his bed and wreck him. He wanted to make the boy moan and scream and most of all, he wanted Niall to feel amazing, to feel loved. Wanted to show him how much he loved and needed him.

“Please Liam, I need you”

And that was it.

That was the sign the man had been waiting for.

He sat up, placed his arms under Niall’s bum, and the boy wrapped his legs around Liam’s torso. Liam walked them over to his bedroom, lips never leaving each other, and gently put the boy down.

He pulled his own shirt off, and felt Niall’s hungry eyes on him.

“God, you’re perfect” the blonde muttered.

Liam crawled onto the bed, pulled Niall’s shirt off and started kissing his neck, all the way down till his chin was touching Niall’s pants. His hand travelled down further, resting on the bulge in the boy’s pants.

When Liam didn’t move his hand, Niall started moving against it, wanting to feel some friction.

“Liam” he breathed out.

“Liam, please”

“Please what?”

“Please....”

“Touch me” he whispered, cheeks hot and bright red.

Liam made quick work of the boy’s pants and boxers. He took the boy’s half hard cock in his hand and moved it up and down.

He kissed his boyfriend on his lips and then moved down. He kissed Niall’s thigh, and then kissed the tip of his cock. The boy beneath him left out a shaky breath, so he licked the tip, then took it in his mouth. He started out really slow, so slow, Niall started begging for him to move, to go faster, to fucking do something.

Liam loved it. The boy’s accent got thicker and his voice sounded so whiny. Liam hadn’t heard him talk dirty before, so this was a huge turn on him.

He started bobbing his head fast, and Niall soon was a whimpering mess beneath him.

Liam pulled off with a plop, licked his lips and looked at Niall, who had his eyes closed and brows furrowed.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I was wondering, do you want to go any further tonight? Cause I’d rather make you come another way”

Niall’s eyes widened.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to!” Liam quickly added.

“Do you mind if we do that another time maybe?”

Suddenly, Niall sounded very young and vulnerable.

“No off course not baby. I won’t do anything you don’t want to”

Liam kissed Niall on his forehead, and then on his mouth. Before Niall got the change to deepen the kiss, Liam’s face was at his crotch again, taking him in and bobbing his head fast, until Niall came in his mouth.

Liam made sure to lock eyes with the boy before he swallowed everything.

Niall gulped, his breath still uneven.

The eldest kissed him, made him taste himself.

“I love you” Niall whispered into the kiss.

“I love you too Niall. So much!”

 

Niall sat up, got on his knees and straddled Liam on the bed. Liam loved it liked this, he could place his hands on the boys back and let them travel all the way to his bum. He squeezed it a few times before he let his hands rest on the boy’s lower back.

Niall started sucking on the skin just below his ear, Liam’s sweet spot. Meanwhile, the blonde’s hands unbuckled Liam’s belt, and removed his pants and boxers.

“Shit” Niall muttered when he was met with Liam’s cock.

“You’re really big” He smiled up at his boyfriend, who really couldn’t wait any longer for the boy to touch him. He wanted to tell him to do so, but he knew he needed to be patient.

Niall’s hand wrapped around the base of Liam a little unsure, moving up and down like he had done to himself so many times.

Liam watched the boy’s face. It was just as concentrated as it was when he was still Liam’s intern, working on some paperwork.

Niall’s head slowly lowered, and he placed a brief kiss on the tip, licking it for a bit before putting it in his mouth.

Liam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Niall looked at him while he bobbed his head up and down slowly, looking for some encouragement.

The eldest placed one hand in the boys hair, not pushing, just comforting him.

“You’re doing great baby”

Niall kept on going, faster with every moan from his boyfriend.

Liam warned the boy in time, but Niall’s mouth didn’t leave his cock.

He wanted to swallow, just like Liam had done.

Liam came with a loud moan, too soon for his own liking.

“Was I any good?” Niall asked, after he had swallowed the man’s load.

“You were perfect! Now sleep with me”

Niall laid down beside his boyfriend, his back pressed against Liam’s chest, feeling save and secure in his lover’s arms.

 

\-----

 

Liam and Niall had been dating for almost two months now, and everything was only getting better in time. Niall had met all of Liam’s friends and family members, and Liam had met everyone in Niall’s life.

Even all of Liam’s colleagues knew about his boyfriend, he had a picture of them on his desk.

It was Friday, and as every weekend, Niall was staying at Liam’s for the weekend.

Liam left his work early that day, simply because he could, to pick up Niall.

He was leaning against his shiny black car, wearing black shoes, black pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tie loosely around his neck. He wore the sunglasses Niall had given him because ‘ _they look twenty times better on you’_

He noticed the stairs. Some girls where watching him, giggling and looking away whenever they made eye contact.

It didn’t take long before the man noticed a blond head in the crowd.

Niall walked up to him, wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed him like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

Liam could hear some gasps and whispers around him, and he was sure Niall had heard it too, for he smiled big in the kiss.

When Niall pulled away to get in the car, Liam saw a big group of teenagers staring at him, but he couldn’t care less.

During the car ride, Liam held Niall’s hand, whose thumb was caressing his skin.

“Liam?”

“Do you mind when people react like that?”

“Why?”

“I mean.. If you don’t want to kiss me in public I’d understand, you just need to tell me.” Niall muttered.

Liam stopped the car in front of his house.

“Niall, listen to me”

His other hand grabbed Niall’s too and looked him in the eyes.

“I fell in love with you the moment you walked into my office and I’ve loved you ever since. I always will. I didn’t want to get too close to you because I thought you were too young for me. Never have I been so wrong. You are everything I ever needed. I love you so much, and I don’t care what people think or say. I wouldn’t even care if everybody would leave me, because of our relationship. As long as you are in my life, I am save, and I am happy. I need you and no one else.”

Niall bit his lip and his eyes were watery. He didn’t say anything, simple placed a kiss on Liam’s lips.

 

And that was enough. Because he knew Niall felt the same. Because he knew there was a passion in their hearts, so great, that everyone around them could see and feel it.

 

It was enough, because no words could make up for the love he felt during that kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Feedback would be great! Let me know what you thought, what I could have done better :)  
> Also, I'm thinking of writing a part two, but I'm not sure if I want to write their first time, or their marriage.  
> Let me know !


End file.
